


April 2, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl's eyes were wide as soon as a Smallville creature's tail struck a tree.





	April 2, 2005

I never created DC canon.

Supergirl's eyes were wide as soon as a Smallville creature's tail struck a tree before she held it to prevent Amos from being crushed and the happy latter defeated the enemy with a tentacle.

THE END


End file.
